Last Days With You
by Sasuke Uzumaki
Summary: Kazuma is assigned to a dangerous mission that could take his life away by Jugo. He spends his last remaining days with Ayano and Ren.


**LAST DAYS WITH YOU**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma. End of STORY!!!!!!!!

I hope you enjoy it!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW AND REVIEW.

I was called by Ayano's father, Jūgo. He said that it was urgent and very important. I went in his meeting room and sat in front of him.

"Kazuma, I'm sorry for disturbing you but I have a mission for you." Jūgo said.

"Should I call Ayano or should I just tell her after?" Kazuma asked, pointing at the door.

"No, you'll be going alone." he said firmly.

"Alright, Ayano isn't going to be happy about this, so make sure to cover me when I return." He said jokingly. He can already imagine Ayano running around and chasing after him while holding the Enraiha and shouting his name.

"I don't think I still have to do that, we aren't even sure if you can make it out alive." he whispered to himself.

"Did you say something?" Kazuma asked. "No, I didn't say anything. Nothing at all. Going back to the subject, your mission is to infiltrate and kill the three most powerful demons and their minions. I asked you to go alone because it is very difficult for Ayano and the chances of you going back alive is…well -"

"You don't have to continue. I get it, there is a greater chance of me dying and I'm the only one strong enough to defeat him. I guess being powerful has its own consequences." Kazuma finished with a chuckle.

"How can you joke and smile after hearing such terrible news?!" Jūgo asked loudly. It's good it's already morning and everyone is busy with their own chores.

"I don't know, maybe because this might be the last days I'll spend with everyone. Might as well enjoy time while it lasts." he answered with sadness in his voice. "By the way, when do I have to do this mission?" he asked.

"On Thursday, it's Saturday today so you, Ayano and Ren can take a vacation for the whole week." He said and Kazuma stood up to go out. When he was about to go out, he stopped and said "I'm going to leave a letter to Ayano saying goodbye before I leave on Thursday so please hand it to her when she looks for me." he said and Jūgo nodded.

When he went out, he went to Ayano's school and saw her.

"Yo! Ayano! We have a mission together-"he was cut when Yukari and Nanase giggled with each other.

"With Ren." He stated with annoyance and girls muttered something like "I thought he was asking her on a date." and then he landed on the ground and carried Ayano bridal style. Ayano tried hard to pull away but to no avail. They picked Ren up too and went to the Kannagi Compound. Kazuma then explained about the "mission".

"Okay. Our mission for today is………..GO TO THE BEACH!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. No one would be surprised if the aliens from Pluto heard it too.

**===========AT THE BEACH================**

'Kazuma looks so cheerful today. I wonder what made him so happy.' she thought to herself.

"Kazuma." she unknowingly said it aloud and continued saying other things without noticing it.

"Hey princess, aren't you a little caught up thinking about me?" Kazuma asked sweetly and it made Ayano jump.

"Don't get too full of yourself. What makes you think I was thinking about _you_?" she asked him while raising her eyebrow.

"Well maybe because you just said my name and stared at me like I'm the most handsome person in the world?" He said in his most _sarcastic _voice.

'I did WHAT?! Did I just really do that or is he just trying to play with my mind?' Ayano thought to herself.

"STOP PLAYING GAMES WITH MY MIND IDIOT AND TELL ME THE TRUTH!!!! DID I DO THAT OR NOT??!!" she shouted at Kazuma which made Kazuma smirk.

"Well if you don't believe me, why not ask Ren over here. I'm sure he'll tell you the truth." He said calmly. Ayano looked at Ren and Ren gave her a sheepish smile and said.

"Well, actually………he he he….. you said a lot more than what brother said. He kind of just summarized the whole thing. He he he."

When Kazuma turned to Ayano, he saw her jaws dropped to the ground and her cheeks were even redder than apples.

'I DIDN'T DO THAT!! IT CAN'T BE! I GOT CAUGHT!! BY BOTH SIBLINGS!!! AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! TOO MUCH HUMILIATION!!' she thought to herself and began screaming and running around. They spent the whole for days playing and enjoying.

* * *

**WEDNESDAY: LAST DAY OF FUN AND THE TIME TO LEAVE**

"Well, is everyone ready?" Kazuma asked.

"Yes, sir!!" Ren shouted.

"But I don't want it to end. This is just unfair." Ayano complained.

"Don't be sad Princess, you can always have a vacation whenever you want to, but everything has to come to an end. And this is one of those things." Kazuma said cheerfully.

Kazuma held them close to his body and they began to fly home.

**A/N: End of chapter 1. I'll update as soon as possible. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**


End file.
